Animal Instincts
by Ceysna
Summary: What makes us keep going? One woman, with the aid of two curious hunters, is going to figure this out. Whether she wants them to or not. Summery may change. Cover Image is not mine!
1. Prologue: Time

**Animal Instinct**

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from the Left 4 Dead series, only write for fun.

A.N.: Well Here goes my first ever Left 4 Dead fic.

Warning: Violence, gore, language, gore, mental damage, gore, lemons in future chapters. Did I mention gore? Come on people, it's a zombie story, what do you expect? Also this will be a M/F/M fic, Hum/Zomb, don't like, don't read. First and last warning. I will post at the beginning of the chap if there is a lemon, no worries.

Prologue: Time

Five years.

It had been five years since the first bite. Five years since relative peace ruled the world. Five years since I had a family, since my college GPA was all that mattered, and five years since it was safe, anywhere.

Five years ago, some military science 'experts' claimed to have unlocked a cure for cancer. However, they needed to test it further on humans for more accurate results and made a call worldwide for volunteers. The first flood of volunteers were people who'd lost someone to cancer. The second and even the third were more or less the bleeding heart kind of people. You know, the kind who might chain themselves to a tree to keep it from getting cut down. Either way, there wasn't a shortage of guinea pigs for the so called 'experts'.

The year before the first call went out my mother passed away from brain cancer. My older brother took her passing the hardest as he was closer to her than I ever was, being daddy's girl. Though I guess part of that comes from me still being in mourning from my father's death in action not two years beforehand. Scott wasn't the same after that, but honestly I think it was the last straw. He was one of the first to volunteer for the Cure and one of the first to disappear.

It took three months before the media took notice that those same volunteers never made it back home. Those that left just seemed to slowly but surely stop contacting the outside world. Family, friends and all loved ones alike. At first people thought it was because they were more or less quarantined for testing results, at least that was the news report given. However, anyone that tried to contact them or even sneak a peak of the volunteers seemed to go missing as well. "Joined the testing groups for the betterment of mankind" was the story released in the papers. Pretty soon after that the media stopped asking questions, and the rest of the world right along with it. Wasn't long before those missing faded from the news and the public memory all together.

I stopped hearing from Scott, my brother, about 6 weeks in. The last time I heard from him was a poorly handwritten letter that was ripped on one side. He rambled on and on about some farmhouse down south that Dad would take us to as kids during winter vacations, some place in Georgia. The only problem being, we'd never been to a farmhouse.

With the military keeping everything hush-hush no one had any idea of what was about to befall the human race. Unlike with a natural disaster, no one knew what to expect, to look for or that there was anything to expect at all. There was no warning, no preparing, no preventative measures taken, nothing. For how can you prepare for something you don't even know is coming? That you didn't even know existed in the first place? Simple, you can't, and chaos reigns.

And that is exactly what happened.

When the first bite was reported in Philadelphia, in the USA, no one really paid it much mind. Some crazed homeless guy on the subway, just another day right? A few more people were bitten, a couple of cops, a medic that responded to the 911 call and a few civilians that stepped in to try and help out. After treating those injured, and taking away the few needing more urgent care and the guy who started it all, things seemed to go right back to normal everyday big city life. Strangely enough the media didn't pay it much attention, just another crazy homeless guy remember? Well maybe they should have. But it wasn't until several hours later that anything seemed wrong with this picture.

The people that suffered from the first attack began running dangerously high fevers, causing a couple of deaths within just a few hours of the attack. A few that survived developed pus pockets that popped and burned like some kind of acid, while others vomited blood, and more still suffered from strange bone and muscle deformities resulting in extreme pain and violence to themselves and those around them. Their minds were quickly reduced to that state of crazed animals or children, easily spooked and prone to violent fits of behavior. Soon all of the subway victims began lashing out at any and all that got within striking distance be they family, friends, doctors, nurses, it didn't matter.  
Each and every strike was for blood, biting through clothes and flesh alike, and spreading their suffering. For anyone bitten seemed to fall victim to this new illness as well. And so, the illness and madness seemed spread like wildfire far and wide with no end in sight. New cases appearing around the world every few days or weeks, and sometimes within hours of each other. Be they by train, bus, boat or even plain, there was no escape. There were very few who appeared to be immune to this new madness that was taking over, and even fewer who could survive it.

In the immortal words of Amara Moyna Williams, "Well, shit."

Hey my name is Amara. I'm twenty-two years old and currently surviving the Zombie Apocalypse, also known as the "Green Flu". Alone, fun right? I wonder how long I can make it, I mean it's already been 5 years since the first bite that started it all, and at least 2 years since I've seen another human. Well ok, I've seen plenty of infected humans but no other survivors. Not since a tank got the drop on that last group. Never knew what hit them. Yay for end of world humor.

So yeah, I'm writing in a journal to keep a record of everything I know from both Before and After the flu. And maybe to leave something behind, a sort of minder that I lived. Something to show "Hey! Look at me! I was a person who lived and survived. I was here!" Because to be honest, it gets kind of easy to forget that yes, I am alive out here when I've been alone for so long. Sometimes I find it hard to remember that I'm not one of Them. That my blood is still clean, that I haven't lost myself to the Madness of the Flu.

That's not to say that I'm still 100% sane. Oh no not be a long shot. I mean you can't really expect to survive like this, going day to day killing sick people for your own survival, and not go at least a little bit coo-coo. Oh no!

But yeah, welcome to my journal, the final record of my life as I make my way through the world after the Flu. I hope I run out of pages before I run out of reasons to write. Mainly reasons to stay alive.

Wow that was depressing. Well, Shit!

A.N.: Well? What did you think? Continue?


	2. Chapter 1: Shit

**Animal Instinct**

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own nor profit from the Left 4 Dead series, only write for fun.

 **A.N.** : Ok, so here is Chapter one and we get to see a normal day in the life of Amara. Oh boy!

Thank you IvaChasm for spotting those mistakes and for the great feedback!

 **Ch. 1:** Shit

Today started with so much promise. Only a couple clouds in the sky, cool breeze, no real sounds to speak of than my own, and not a zombie wanting to bite my face off in sight! Ok, so as much as any day can look promising now that the world has gone to hell in a handbasket. So sue me.

My latest safe, empty and chilly but safe, hiding place I called my Den. The building looked like it used to be some kind of pawn shop or something. It had barred windows and doors on every floor, with a heavy solid wood door leading to a very small apartment of sorts upstairs. You'd think whoever built it was worried about something breaking in. Oh well, their loss, my safe hole in the wall.

Still being too far up north in the states for my liking, especially with it being late fall and winter being just around the corner. I still had to search for food items and supplies for the long trek south I was planning to begin the following morning. So I left this lovely den early one frostbitten morning in search of dry or canned food, more bullets, better boats for travel and maybe something to help make carrying my travel pack easier. Shopping list in hand, I headed for houses and small shops on the outskirts of town.

Being extremely limited on ammo, like 5 bullets left, was not something I was comfortable with nor found very wise. I had my knives and a heavy short combat staff I found months ago, but nothing makes one feel safer than knowing you can shoot anything that gets too close before it takes a bite out of you. Well, almost anything.

* * *

 _Rumble._

"Why? Why is there always a freaking TANK close by when you really, really don't need one?!" Shouted a rather disheveled looking young woman. Dodging yet another chunk of asphalt she made a snap decision. Amara made a desperate run for a narrow alleyway down the street that was semi-blocked off by a truck crashed halfway into a brick wall. Quickly dropping to the ground, she slid under the truck, scuffing her knee in the process.

 _'The star player slides to home and the crowd goes wild'_ ' Amara thought. Snickering, she got up and made a dash for the rusted fire escape further down. Jumping up she just managed to grab the lowest rung of the ladder when the truck blocking her alley gave a violent lurch. The wall and connecting fire escape jerked right along with it.

 _'Shit.'_ Glancing back, she just caught a glimpse of the giant's head. It was trying to dislodge the truck from the wall of the building. _'Not a time for sightseeing, move!'_ Turning back to the ladder, the small female set her sights on the second landing for the fire escape and began climbing.

Amara had just grabbed the railing of the second landing when she heard the Tank's snarl of frustration. _'Don't you dare look. Don't, no!'_ Head snapping to the side, the survivor snuck a quick peek at the raging lump of muscle. Just in case she had to dodge more bits of road. "As if climbing a rusted old fire escape by hand alone isn't hard enough!" She grumbled under her breath sardonically.

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion,' _What the…'_ she squinted her eye for a better look. Why was the Tank walking away from the alley? The surrounding street and buildings shook with every step it took. The answer became painfully clear when the raging pile of muscle turned back to her cozy bit of brick and wall, from across the street. The Tank was going to ram the truck! With a near deafening bellow like a raging bull, it charged straight toward the truck and consequently her.

Eyes widening in more than mild panic, ' _Oh heck no!'_ she turned her focus back to the bars. Bracing her feet on the handrail, in a move she had once seen a Hunter pull off, kicked off the second landing, and just barely catching the railing of the landing above her. Quickly pulling the rest of her body up until she could get a solid foothold. Repeating this as fast as her human body would let her, the little survivor ascended the rusted old fire escape.

Breathing labored and sweat sliding down her back, Amara had just pulled herself up and over the railing of the fifth floor when the crash came, rattling the rusted metal under her feet. Holding her arms up as bits of brick and car went everywhere she chanced a glance below her. The alley was filled with dust from crushed brick and settling bits of debris. But among all of this destruction, and most worrying of all was the slow-moving Tank below her. Turning its head back and forth, it stalked forward, searching the ruble for the tiny survivor.

 _'Don't look up, don't look up. Please whatever you do, do not look up.'_ She chanted quietly in her head as she slid one foot back, intending to continue her climb up and away from the sure death that awaited her at the hands of the monster below her. Tilting her head to the side, Amara silently questioned _'With all that muscle, can they even look up?'_ just as her foot made contact with the bottom stair. The rusted metal gave a creaking groan of protest.

At the new sound above him, the Tank jerked its head up searching for its target. Murderous bloodshot eyes connecting with her panicked green ones almost immediately. Eyes and veins bulging, straining with both its rage and excitement as spittle began dripping from its mouth. Reaching out, massive hands enclosed around the rusted metal of the lowest landing to the fire escape, crushing the metal. Fully intending to rip it, and the lone human, off the wall and down into the pavement below.

"Well, that answers that question!" Amara snapped. Teeth gritting as the escape gave a worrying shake, metal crumbling in the Tank's grasp, nearly sending her back over the railing and into the arms of the murderous giant below. "Damnit!" She cursed, eyes searching frantically now for a way off the collapsing stairs. A flash of movement caught her eye.

Across the narrow alleyway, a window was busted open, one tattered curtain waving in the chilled wind.

With both her expression and voice flat as can be, she deadpanned "You have got to be kidding me." Amara gave a startled yelp when the solid metal under her feet trembled when it was finally ripped out of the wall. "Well, no time like the present!"

She climbed back onto the top railing, feet braced on either side of her hands. Eyes focused on her target, she let everything else fade into the background. Her lunges and leg muscles screaming louder than the even Tank roaring below her. Just as the fire escape began to crumble, with a deep breath, Amara jumped.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Continue or no?


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome New Players

**Animal Instinct**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own nor profit from the Left 4 Dead series, only write for fun.

 **A.N.** : Ok, so here is Chapter one and we get to see a normal day in the life of Amara. Oh boy! And I would like to thank Guest for the review! I do like feedback, helps me stay motivated!

This Chap brought to you by **IvaChism** 's continued support and patience.

"Human Speech"

' _Thought'_

" **Zombie Speech** "

 _ **Sound Effects**_

 **Key Notes;** Things you should know.

 **Smart One** : Special Infected, used as a general reference like human's saying "people"

 **Clean One** : Humans/survivors

 **Ch. 2** : Welcome New Players

 _ **CRASH**_

"Damn it!" Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, Amara came crashing through the window. Wood splintered and bits of glass flew as she came to a rolling halt. For a couple of moments, she lay there in silence, breathing and enjoying the fact that she was still alive. ' _Miracles do happen!_ ' For now. She lay there breathing and listening.

Among the groaning of ancient metal crashing to the ground outside was the thunderous uproar of one pissed off Tank. In its attempt to drag her down to her death, the giant ended up pulling down the entire wall that the fire escape had been attached to. Chunks of building, timber, bricks, and twisted metal rained down on the alley below. Burying the Tank in the debris of almost half a building.

' _Maybe that'll slow him down long enough for me to put some distance between us. Hopefully. Maybe?_ ' Sitting up with a wince, Amara gave herself a quick once over for any major injuries. ' _Nothing too severe or life-threatening, well..._ ' Green eyes narrowed in annoyance upon a rip in her hoodie over her left shoulder that was slowly oozing blood.

' _Great, just peachy! The smell of a human is hard enough to cover, now I'm leaking! May as well ring the damn dinner bell!_ ' Huffing, she slowly got to her feet, eyes taking in her surroundings as they adjusted to the low light of the room. Stepping away from the window Amara pulled a hunting knife from her left thigh strap. ' _Better than nothing I guess._ ' Dark buildings were never the best place to be without a gun. Now add bleeding, being actively hunted by a royally pissed off Tank, and the cherry on top, she's alone. ' _This can't get much worse... All I need now is to surprise a Witch and my day is complete! Ooo or add that lovely scent, Boomer Love!_ ' With that thought in mind, the small female turned her back to the window and took a step toward the door leading deeper into the building's dark interior.

Trying to remain as quiet as possible, Amara crept slowly down a dark hallway. Roaming green eyes taking in every detail, from the doors that lined the walkway either hanging off their hinges or lying in pieces, to the discarded bits of furniture, bags, and bits of what looked to have once been a corpse of who knows what. Eyebrows furrowing, and lips pressed into a thinner line with each step. She didn't like this, not one bit. ' _Not one door could actually be closed. This place is a wreck! There is no way I could find a safe place to hide even if I was planning to wait out that stupid Tank!_ '

Spotting a sign hanging on the wall further down with an arrow to the end of the hall, she could almost hear the angels sing. ' _Stairs! Es-cap-eh!_ ' Amara picked up her pace, they were at the end of the hall, just beyond a chunk of ugly old furniture. She was gingerly stepping around the shredded couch when her eyes landed on claw marks on the wall next to a particularly dark doorway. And these were fresh, the wood still curling in small ringlets. Mentally groaning, Amara paused just long enough in her path toward the end of the hall, ' _The stairs are right freaking there! I can see them, no fair!_ ' Then her ears picked up a quiet, faint, sound.

 _ **Growl**_

* * *

 _ **Rumble**_

The Nest shook as the Big One came closer. Eyes snapping open, a figure dressed in a faded black and purple jacket startled awake. Shooting to his feet, the large predator lifted his lip in a silent snarl, he growled out " **Too close. Big One too close!** "

Feeling his pack mate leave the Nest as well, the larger Hunter watched as a dark figure stealthily made its way to the window. Greyish light slid along its hood revealing it to be a deep purple, almost black in color. Face pressed to a small crack between a couple boards, the smaller male was able to catch a glimpse of the Big One as it chased a small hooded figure down the street outside. Something wasn't right with this. Claws bit deep into the wooden boards, shoulders tensing as a snarl rent the air.

" **Cousin, Big One is hunting!** " Snapping his head around, the smaller male bared his sharp fangs in agitation. " **Hunt in our territory. Hunt one of our own! Too small, too small for a hunt!** "

The larger male growled deeply at this. It was nothing new for a Smart One to hunt one of the horde or a Clean One for food. But it was new and unnerving for a Smart One to hunt another Smart One. His instincts told him that this was wrong, so very wrong! Times were hard enough as it was, but if the Smart Ones started to turn on each other... The large male felt an icy chill slide down his back, he snarled in denial.

 _ **CRASH**_

Both heads turned toward this new sound, their hackles raised. Falling silent, they listened intently. Each of them could plainly hear the Big One raging outside of their Nest, but there was something else. Two pairs of ears perked up, twitching as they caught the soft shuffle of feet.

They each growled together " **Intruder!** "

* * *

 _ **GROWL**_

That sound had her blood freezing in her veins, ' _No, no no! First, I got a Tank that wants to smear my guts, now a freaking Hunter? Who did I piss off?_ ' Biting back a groan of dismay, Amara took a step back, putting as much of the sofa between her and the door as possible. Eyes flickering toward the doorway leading to her precious stairs thoughtfully. ' _If I run...?_ '

Movement caught her eye, the Hunter was stalking closer, but something wasn't right. It wasn't moving right. Slow and deliberate movements. ' _Not good._ ' Frowning, Amara raised her knife to chest level while at the same time crouching down. Body stance as battle ready as she could be, she waited. Watching the big Hunter slowly stalk closer, she could see its lip raise in a near silent snarl, sharp teeth bared.

Right as he reached the door frame, shoulders tensing for a pounce, the hair on the back of Amara's neck stood straight up, instincts screaming. Dropping to the floor, she rolled back down the hall, distantly hearing a crash of something heavy hitting the wall. Bouncing back up to her feet, she looked back to where she had been moments before.

Eyes widening, ' _Two. There are freaking TWO Hunters?! Great. Peachy._ ' Left eye twitching, Amara snapped sarcastically "Sure, why not? More the merrier, right?" The small female glared at this new Hunter. She watched as the second, ' _He digs purple, huh?_ ', Hunter yanks his claws from the floor where she'd once been standing.

Purple climbed onto the remains of Ugly Couch as the first Hunter, ' _Oooh, a black and purple camo now, interest._ ', stepped into the hall, a low growl rumbling in his chest. Amara felt her mouth pull back into a snarl of her own, green eyes flashing. Both Hunters had put themselves between her and the stairs, blocking her way to freedom. ' _So Thing One and Thing Two work together, great. What now?_ '

 _ **BOOM**_

Amara cringed mentally, "I had to ask." The entire building shook, toppling the purple Hunter from his couch. ' _The Tank! How do you forget a Tank?_ ' The small female had to brace herself against the wall to keep standing. Distantly they could hear the bellowing of that Tank as it dug itself out of the rubble outside. Unfortunately, it was smashing into their apartment building. Each crash rocking their floor, sending dust and debris into the air and them to the floor. With one final crash and a murderous roar, their building gave a worrying shake. There was a low rumble in the floor above and below, growing closer and louder. The hall jerked down, wood groaning, Amara sucked in a breath and glanced at the silent Hunters. ' _Not good. Definitely not Good!_ ' Just as the floor beneath them gave out, sending the survivor and Hunters all crashing into the darkness below.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Continue or no? Brownie points if you spot the Easter egg!


End file.
